


I’m Like 75% This Won’t Explode on Us

by Earlgreyer



Series: Rare Pair Hell [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlgreyer/pseuds/Earlgreyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt of the same name from revolutionjack.  A look into the near future for Felix and Carver from LAWB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m Like 75% This Won’t Explode on Us

This takes place in my [A Lawyer and an Architect Walk into a Bar](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5265548) universe.  

 

“Carver, it’s time. And Varric is out of town. I need you to come get me and take me to the hospital. He’s on his way and will meet us there.”

“Shit! OK. We’ll be there in 15 minutes. Don’t panic!”

“Carver.”

“No really, we’re on our way! We’re getting in the car now!”

“Carver.”

“It’s alright Bethany! Hang tight!”

“CARVER!”

“What?”

“Calm down. Let Felix drive. I’ll see you in 15 minutes.”

Carver hung up and went for his keys. And then turned to grab his coat. Then changed his mind and went into the living room for his sweatshirt.

“Carver, what are you doing?” Felix pushed his glasses up on his head and shut his book.

“Oh!” _I have to tell Felix!_ “Bethany.” He held out the phone to him.

Felix smiled indulgently. “Was that Bethany on the phone, love?”

“Yes, so let’s go!” Carver patted his pockets looking for his keys.

“Go where, darling?” Felix set his book aside and stood up, walking to Carver and grabbing him by the hands. “Carver, look at me. Carver!”

Carver whipped his head around to look at him. “Yes? What? Oh! We need to go!”

“Love, take a breath with me. Ready? Breathe in… and out. Good. OK. Was that Bethany on the phone?”

“Yes.”

“Excellent. Do we need to go over there?”

“Yes. Varric is out of town and Bethany needs us to take her to the hospital.”

“OK. So Bethany has gone into labor? Or is something wrong?”

“You don’t think something is wrong do you?! Oh Maker, what if something is wrong?”

“Carver!” Felix squeezed his hands and he stopped babbling. “Carver, what exactly did Bethany say? I need you to tell me _exactly_ what she said.”

Carver tried to collect his scattered thoughts. “Varric is out of town. We need to take her to the hospital. It’s time. She said those things. Not in that order.” Carver thought his heart was going to hammer out of his chest. _Why is Felix not moving? Why are we still standing here?_

Felix leaned him against the sofa. “Carver, I want you to stay right here. Don’t move. I’m going to get a few things and then we’ll go.” Carver nodded and watched Felix collect the car keys and his book, and take their phone chargers from the wall, rolling them up and slipping them into the front pocket of his sweater. “OK, darling. Let’s go.”

The ride in the elevator seemed to take forever and by the time they were sitting in the car, Carver was a bundle of nerves again. “You remember where she lives. Right?”

Felix chuckled. “Yes, Carver. I remember. It will be fine. Just breathe.”

Carver kept checking his phone for messages but there were none. “Do you think anyone has told Garrett?” Felix parked half way down the driveway. “What are you doing?”

“Well, love, we can’t fit two grown men and a pregnant woman into the Mabari. We’re going to have to take Bethany’s car to the hospital, and we will need to have room to get the car out of the garage.”

“Oh. Good thinking.” Carver got out of the car and ran to the front door, Felix walking sedately behind him. “Come _on_ , Fee!” Carver hammered on the front door and then opened it and walked in. “Bethy! We’re here! Oh. Hi.”

Bethany was standing just inside the door with her suitcase in hand. Felix took it from her and kissed her on the cheek. “Well, this is exciting! Are you ready?”

Bethany laughed. “Yes. More than ready actually. I’ve been ready for over a month!”

“OK, Carver, you help Bethany to the car and I’ll take the suitcase and put it in the trunk. Bethany, where are your keys?” Bethany handed them to him and he headed for the car.

Carver looked at her and felt the tears pricking at the back of his eyes. “Oh no you don’t mister! You start crying, and then I’m going to start crying and then you know Felix will start crying. And then who is going to drive? So cut it out right now.”

She hugged him and he rubbed her back. Then she gripped his arm painfully. “Ow! Bethy that hurts.” He looked at her face and felt the panic start. “Oh! Contraction, right? What do I do?” _owowowowow!_ “Bethany, your kinda cutting off the blood flow to my arm.” She squeezed for what seemed like forever before she slowly released his arm. Then he felt a different kind of pain as the blood started flowing again. “OK? Good to move now?”

Bethany nodded and straightened up. “OK. Let’s go.”

Carver rode in the back with Bethany and held her hand and Felix got them to the emergency room quickly but in one piece. A very kind nurse helped them find a wheelchair for Bethany. “Is one of you the father?”

Carver blinked. Felix shook his head. “No. That’s her brother.”

“We’re together.” Carver pointed between Felix and himself.

The nurse nodded and smiled and turned to Bethany. “OK, let’s get your information and get you up to a birthing suite. Are you pre-registered?”

“Yes. It’s under Bethany Hawke-Tethras. My physician is Dr. Regalyan D'Marcall.”

The nurse nodded and leaned in conspiratorially. “He’s a cutie! He’s been here a few years but when he first got here from White Spire Hospital in Orlais, all of the nurses tried to switch to his rotation.” She laughed. “You’re lucky. He’s the best baby doctor in the Free Marches.”

Bethany gripped the arms of the wheelchair as another contraction hit. Carver started to panic. “Maybe we need to get her into a room rather than chatting about attractive doctors.”

Felix shushed him and pushed him away from the registration desk. “Carver, let’s not be snippy with the people who will be taking care of your sister and future niece or nephew. OK?”

 _Oh. Well, there was that._ He looked over Felix’s shoulder at the nurse. “Sorry. I’m just a bit nervous. It’s my first niece or nephew.”

The nurse just smiled and waved it off. “No problem. I’ve had to deal with worse than that. You’d be surprised what people say when they are nervous and scared.” She looked at Bethany. “But there isn’t anything to be afraid of. We’ll take good care of you.”

The nurse finished checking Bethany in, and then they wheeled her up to her room. Carver and Felix followed with her suitcase and generally just tried to stay out of the way.

Carver and Felix waited outside while Bethany got changed and the doctor checked “things”. When he left they went in and sat with Bethany. “How’re you doing?” Carver rubbed her hand and generally felt useless.

“OK. The contractions aren’t terribly close. They said I could get up and walk around if I wanted. But I want to wait for Varric first. Then maybe I will.”

There was a gentle tap at the door and Garrett poked his head in. “Alright if I come in? Oh! Hey, Carver. Felix.” Bethany waved him in and he came over to the side of the bed and kissed her forehead. “How are you Bethy?”

“Pregnant. Thankfully not for much longer.” She grabbed his hand and smiled at him. “Time for this little Hawke-Tethras baby to make an appearance!”

Garrett looked around. “Where’s Varric?”

“On his way. He was out of town. Thankfully only in Markham, so he should actually be here any time now.”

There was another knock on the door and Varric peeked in. “Everybody decent?” He came in and quickly went to Bethany’s side. “How are ya, sunshine?”

Carver, Felix and Garrett quietly made their way out of the room and walked the few yards to the waiting area where Anders and Fenris were waiting. Garrett flung himself down into a chair. “Well, everyone find something to do because we’re going to be here for a while.”

Carver couldn’t sit. He’d go crazy. “I’m going to go get some coffee. Anyone want anything from the coffee shop? I’m buying so take advantage of it while you can.” He got everyone’s order and Felix came with him to help him carry everything.

“You OK, love? You were a bit freaked out before.” Felix slipped his hand into Carver’s.

He smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him quickly. “Yeah, I was just a little frazzled by the idea that I’d have to do something. I was only supposed to be the backup. But thankfully Varric is here and I can just be a spectator.”

They got the drinks and muffins and went back to the waiting area, passing Bethany and Varric in the hall as they walked by. Varric winked. “Lap number three. We’re making progress.”

They handed everyone their orders and settled in for the long wait.

Carver was woken by a commotion down the hall. He pushed himself up from Felix’s shoulder and rubbed his eyes. “What’s going on?”

Felix got up and looked down the hall. “Looks like this might be it. There are a lot of nurses headed into Bethany’s room and Varric hasn’t been thrown out yet so things must be OK.”

Carver yawned. “What time is it?”

Felix looked at his phone. “Seven thirty-two. Visiting Hours are over in an hour so hopefully we’ll make it.”

Everyone got up and started pacing, trying not to run into each other. Carver kept looking down the hall, hoping that someone would come out of the room and tell them something. He wandered closer and thought he heard a cry and held his breath. He turned and Felix was right behind him. “Why aren’t’ they telling us anything? They’ve been in there forever. What if something is wrong?”

Felix tried to sooth him but he was too worried.

Suddenly the door opened and nurses began streaming out, faces relaxed and some even smiling. Carver took a breath and peeked into the room. Varric was standing next to the bed holding a bundle and smiling a very gentle un-Varric like smile. He looked up and waved them into the room.

Carver went straight to Bethany and kissed her forehead. “Hi sweetheart. How are you?”

She gave him a tired grin. “We are both fine. Tired, but fine.”

Varric walked around the bed and held out the small bundle to him. He swallowed and looked from Bethany to Varric and down to the baby. He finally noticed the pink hat. “A girl?” Varric pressed the baby into his arms and he froze, holding her stiffly and panicking slightly.

“Hey, relax there. She’s a baby. I’m seventy-five percent this won’t explode on us.” Felix laughed and tucked the baby into the crook of Carver’s arm, and he pressed her to his chest protectively.

“We named her Leandra, after mom.” Bethany sounded happy.

Carver couldn’t breathe and quickly couldn’t see well through the tears. “Leandra. That’s a mouthful for such a little girl.”

Varric laughed. “We’re planning to call her Lea.”

Carver wiped his eyes with his free hand and looked at his niece. She looked peaceful. Like she was smiling in her sleep. He knew he was grinning like an idiot and he turned to Bethany. “She’s beautiful. She looks like you.” Bethany smiled and leaned back against the pillows. He sighed. “I should probably go get Garrett. He’ll want to hold her before visiting hours are over.”

He carefully handed the baby to Felix and caressed her cheek with one of his fingers. “I’ll be back, Lele.”

Bethany snorted. “Of course you can’t call her by a normal name. You have to make up something slightly odd.”

Carver grinned. “Listen Bethy, it’s my prerogative as the uncle.” He leaned into the baby and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. “You be good for mama and papa. Uncle Felix is gonna hold you while I go get Uncle Garrett and Uncle Fenris and Uncle Anders, so don’t go anywhere.”

He jogged to the waiting area and motioned for everyone to follow him. The piled into the room and Felix passed Lea to Garrett and backed off to stand with Carver. “She’s beautiful. Bethany and Varric did well.”

Carver wrapped him in his arms and rested their cheeks together. “How do you know how to hold a baby?”

“I just imagined it was like holding Dracona so she wouldn’t squirm.”

Carver chuckled and kissed his cheek. “Very resourceful of you. We’re gonna spoil her rotten.”

Felix nodded. “Of course. It’s our job.”


End file.
